Atascados en el elevador
by Marriot-chan
Summary: ¿Tamao se murió? ¿que pasara con la relación de Len y de Horo-Horo? ¿Len un asesino? capitulo 5 up! espero que les guste xD
1. Atascados en el elevador

Pues este fic lo cree basandome en el grupo oversoul, formado por Yoh(guitarrista)Horo(Baterista)Fausto(guitarrista) y Len (voz)

Se supone que empezarian a grabar un nuevo disco, pero Horo no habia llegado...Len lo estaba esperando...

En fin este es mi primer Fic... por favor no me golpeen! soy una puerca xD

Shaman King no me pertenece (ni Len ni Lyserg, para mi desgracia) -no se para que lo pongo, lo eh visto mucho por aqui xD, solo me pertenece mi efimero y desgraiado destino xD...

Era tarde, muy tarde… Len iba a matar a Horo, Horo… el maldito camión debía descomponerse a la mitad del camino, pensaba Horo, Horo… corría tan rápido como podían sus piernas…al fin llego al edificio, pero el estudio de grabación estaba al treceavo piso… sus piernas ya no podían…

Len estaba en la planta baja, vio a Horo entrar, fue hacia él para darle un puñetazo en la cara por haber llegado 1 hora tarde, era la quinta vez que lo hacia, pero antes de atinarle al golpe, Horo cayo encima de Len y ambos cayeron al piso (obviamente Len abajo y Horo encima)

Los 2 estaban tirados en el piso, Ambos se morían de la pena, estaban rojos…pero en el interior a ninguno le molestaba

-Mugroso¿mueves tu asqueroso cuerpo de mí?

-(respiración entrecortada) lo siento…ah… perdona… lo que pasa… es que vengo corriendo desde hace 15 cuadras, ah…

-pues se nota que no tienes condición física¿ya te quitas?

-si… espérame… (Horo mira fijamente a Len, haciendo que este se sonroje aún más) ¿Te han dicho que te vez muy lindo sonrojado? (¿pero que estupidez acababa de decir, pensó…se quedó congelado… sus labios estaban solo a centímetros de distancia…)

¿QUÉ DIJISTE-(Len se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, ni siquiera el rojo de la sangre se hubiera comparado con ese intenso rubor… aunque la mera verdad, no le molestaba ese comentario…)- muévete asquerosa bolsa de grasa…

Horo lo obedeció al instante, hasta parecía que le habían picado las nalgas con una aguja, pues no tardo nada…Len se paro y ambos seguían teniendo un intenso color carmín en sus rostros…

¿y los otros, este Yoh y Fausto¿Dónde están-

-ellos ya están grabando, son cumplidos… no que otros…-

-bueno, ya vamos al estudio¿Dónde están las escaleras?

¿eres un idiota o qué?... tomaremos el elevador

-muy bien-

Ambos subieron en el elevador, pero este era muy angosto

¡no me toques-le grito Len

-pues perdóneme, su majestad, pero espero que su grandioso cerebro note que el elevador no es lo suficientemente ancho como para que cada quien este a sus anchas

-lo que pasa es que hace mucho calor

-pues quítate ese suéter¿Cómo no te va a dar calor con eso?

-déjame en paz…-(Len apretó el botón del elevador, para que los llevara al treceavo piso, pero cuando estaban en sexto, el elevador se detuvo de repente)

¿Qué pasa-pregunto Horo

-nos acabamos de detener… genio… (Horo lo miro con ojos asesinos, Len vio que el botón de emergencia estaba encendido… justo en ese momento se escucho por una bocina "ha sucedido una falla en los motores de los 5 elevadores, por favor, les pedimos que conserven la calma, será cuestión de minutos")

-perfecto, lo que faltaba, quedarme encerrado contigo (miro a Horo con desprecio, este se sentó en el piso)

-pues ni modo… y yo que tú, empezaba a sentarme, estas reparaciones duran horas…

Y así fue… habían pasado 2 horas y nada…Len se cansó y se sentó junto a Horo, puso su mano en el suelo, pero toco la de Horo…

Ambos voltearon y se miraron, inmediatamente apartaron sus manos (SILENCIO INCOMODO)… Horo no podía más, debía decirle lo que sentía, era algo que tenia que decirle, por que si no, nunca podría sentirse bien consigo mismo…

-Le-…-

(Pero fue interrumpido)

¿me odias?

(Horo se sorprendió tanto que se le fue el valor)

¿QUÉ!

-que si acaso me odias- (le dijo de nuevo, mientras se quitaba el suéter y dejaba ver su escultural y hermosa figura (traía una camisa-una muy pegada y chica- que dejaba ver su hermoso ombligo)

-pues… (Horo pensaba¿cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta si yo te amo?)-pues no, no te odio, lo que pasa es que tienes un carácter especial y reaccionas de acuerdo a tu humor

-perdóname

¿QUÉ-(Horo no hacia crédito a lo que oía¿el gran Len Tao pidiendo disculpas?)

-si, perdóname por todas las veces que te he tratado mal…

Horo no lo podía creer…no podía articular palabra…se quedo congelado por unos momentos… pero se armo de valor y empezó a hablar

-Len…

-dime…

-te quiero decir…

¿ah? (Len lo miró fijamente a los ojos)

-me g-g-gustas mucho, me atraes…te amo-(dijo Horo, lo agarro por la cintura y lo besó con dulzura… pero Len no respondió el beso…Horo lo soltó y se separo… miro a Len, quien parecía estar paralizado)

¿y bien-le preguntó a Len… cerró los ojos y espero un puñetazo de Len, un insulto, un escupitajo, lo que fuera, lo que fuera ¡anhelaba una respuesta, pero nunca espero que Len lo besara…éste buscaba sus labios, buscaba ser correspondido desesperadamente, era un beso con mucha pasión, un beso que Horo no rechazó por nada del mundo…se siguieron besando por varios minutos, hasta que Len se separó, Horo se sorprendió, pues Len se paro y se quito su camisa-que aventó junto con el suéter-y se sentó en las piernas del Aniu…

-tienes un bello cuerpo-dijo el Aniu, mientras tocaba el pecho de Len

-un cuerpo que quiero compartir contigo…-respondió Len, empezó a besar de nuevo a Horo, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de éste- tú igual me gustas, también te amo…sigo en el grupo solo por ti, no me importa nada la fama ni el dinero, mi único anhelo es tenerte conmigo, todo ese desprecio que te mostraba, era fingido, cada humillación que te decía, me dolía… nunca te dije lo que sentía, por que jamás pensé que sintieras lo mismo por mí… aunque de todos modos pensaba decírtelo algún día-le decía entrecortadamente, pues sus labios estaban ocupados con los de Horo (la camisa de este sale volando y va a dar junto con el suéter y la otra camisa…), Len miro el cuerpo de Horo… tú también tienes bonito cuerpo-le dijo

Horo le sonrió y lo agarro por la cintura, y lo acostó- a Len- en el piso, empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo…Len se dejaba querer… cuando Horo llego a su cintura, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón… a Len no le importaba, el era feliz… ¿Qué más daba si eso llegaba a algo más, casi explotaba de placer cuando sintió la boca y lengua de Horo en su pene…gemía de placer, pero no quería ser el único que disfrutara de ese placer… detuvo a Horo, quien estaba arrodillado, Len se acomodo enfrente de él (arrodillado) y también le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón… había un rubor de placer en el rostro de ambos…Len abrió las piernas de Horo y bajo lentamente su cara…Horo también quiso explotar de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Len jugueteando con su miembro, se recargo en la pared pues no podía sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, Len también disfrutaba haciendo eso…se sentía completo…

Pero ambos querían llegar más allá… Horo fue el que dio el primer paso…separo a Len de su cuerpo y lo recostó con suavidad en el piso (su cabeza quedo encima de la ropa), empezó a besarlo mientras se ponía encima de él…Len lo abrazaba y Horo le abría con delicadeza las piernas…lo penetró

Len lanzo un gemido, mitad dolor y mitad placer

¿te lastime?

-no…sigue-Len besó de nuevo a Horo

Cuando… se escucha por la bocina…

"el problema esta resuelto, por favor les pedimos mantener la calma"

-mocos-

Se corto la pasión de repente, ambos se separaron… se miraron por unos momentos…

¿te arrepientes por esto-le pregunto Horo, pero Len le respondió dándole un beso (de lengüita), Len tomo la ropa de Horo y lo empezó a vestir, Horo igual tomo la ropa de Len y lo vistió con cariño

(El elevador empezó a avanzar y justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas, ambos se dieron un beso y se tomaron de las manos por detrás de la espalda)

-que sea nuestro secreto-le susurro Len a Horo, este sonrió

(Las puertas del elevador se abren y Fausto e Yoh los esperaban afuera)

¡Valla¡Al menos ambos están en una pieza-dijo Yoh, al verlos juntos-no pensé que aguantaran tanto tiempo solos…

-me debes 5 dólares, te dije que no pasaría nada entre estos dos-le dijo Fausto

-si creo que si, pero ahora no tengo dinero, así que luego te los pago, ji, ji, ji…-le respondió Yoh… ambos caminaron y entraron al estudio de grabación, dejando a solas a Len y Horo, ambos se miraron con miradas de complicidad…pues sabían que Fausto era el que debía pagarle a Yoh esos 5 dólares…

¿Qué no piensan entrar-(les grito Yoh desde el estudio)

-ya vamos…-le contesto Len y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Horo…ambos corrieron al estudio…aún tomados de la mano…

por favor...¡dejen review! - asi se escribe xD


	2. Invitación especial

Evaaaa no veas este ficcccc! T.T vas a ver... voy a poner una advertencia en todos mis fics... �¡prohibido para Eva! xD

Bueno... este capitulo va dedicado para ti! xD, enserio... eres la única pervertida con la que puedo hablar xD xD no sigas viendo este fic! esta prohibido para ti! xD xD

Gracias por los review's! dejen más! xD

Entraron al estudio, donde Ana (manager del grupo), los estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos

¿bonitas horas, no?

Anita, el elevador se descompuso-le dijo Yoh-no fue culpa de ellos

(Ana lo mira con cara de "tú cállate" cosa que Yoh comprende y guarda silencio)

¿y bien?

ya te dijo Yoh la razón-contesto Len

ah ¿y eso pagara las horas que llevamos rentando este lugar, algunos técnicos ya se fueron, tenemos que grabar, por lo menos, una canción, además, deberán pasar otro día para la sesión de fotos, para el nuevo álbum, bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos, por el momento, solo Horo y Len vengan conmigo

Yoh y Fausto se quedaron en la pequeña sala que había… Fausto se compro un chocolate de su recién ganado dinero (en una de esas maquinitas que luego hay) Len y Horo siguieron a Ana a la cabina, les entrego unas hojas a ambos

esta es la nueva canción, será el primer sencillo, así que no desafines, Len

¿y yo qué¿Para que me das estas hojas?

La canción lleva unos coros y tu voz es la perfecta para hacerlo, así que tú tampoco lo eches a perder Horo, ahora, vamos a grabar, es dueto con otro grupo, ellos ponen la música, ustedes la voz, nosotros tendremos parte de las ganancias, lógicamente

Horo y Len salieron de la cabina y entraron al cuarto de grabación, Ana preparaba todo para empezar a grabar, y les señalaba con los dedos la cuenta regresiva

(N/A Esta parte es la más Naca/Churra/Fea que hay en esta historia, no tiene mucha importancia, así que pueden saltársela –recomendable-pero es mi placer culposo y secreto, así que la escribiré, la canción es de un grupo llamado Kumbia kings-¡si me gusta y a mucha honra!- y se llama Na, Na, Na (Dulce niña), pero bueno, después de tanta publicidad sigamos con la parte churra)

(N/A Todavía pueden saltarse esta parte)

Len miraba a Ana, 3…2…1… (La música empieza a sonar)

(N/A Todavía están a tiempo de saltarse esta parte)

Len: chiquilla, te quiero… vas a ser mi dulce niña, (risita) (La música era pegajosa)

Ya lo vez, estoy loco por ti

Cuando te veo venir

No se ni que decir

Que no encuentro la manera

De decirte lo que siento

Que tengo un nudo por dentro

Que de amor estoy muriendo

Ya lo vez, yo voy

Siempre detrás de ti

Para ver si tu al fin

Te fijarías en mí

Pero no encuentro camino

Para que tú estés conmigo

Hoy lo tengo decidido

Voy a ser más que tú amigo

Coro

Ya te lo tengo advertido

Lo tengo bien decidido

Yo te voy a enamorar y

Conmigo tú vas a estar

No quieras disimularlo

Si en mi también has pensado

Vente conmigo

Que yo quiero estar contigo

Horo: Na, Na, Na

Len: Mi dulce niña

Horo: Na, Na

Len: tú me fascinas

Horo: Na, Na

Len: Por tu sonrisa

Len: por tú mirada linda

Horo: Na, Na, Na

Len: mi dulce niña

Horo: Na, Na

Len: tú eres mi vida

Horo: Na, Na

Len: contigo niña quiero pasar los días

Len: ya se que eres tú

La niña ideal

La que me tiene mal

Con la que quiero estar

Todo lo que pido

Si quiero ser atrevido

Es que tú vengas conmigo

Por favor eso te pido

Quiero verte así cerquita de mí

Para poder decir

Lo que siento por ti

Te juro que te quiero

Que tengo un amor sincero

Y que yo me desespero por alguno de tus besos

(Se repite el coro completo 2 veces y una última vez la parte de Na, Na, Na)

(N/A ya pueden leer desde aquí)

(Se acaba la canción y ambos chicos tienen una gran sonrisa en la cara), Horo empieza a molestar amistosamente a Len, que ríe lleno de alegría y mira a Ana

¿Y bien?-le preguntan ambos

Ana se quedo boquiabierta… la canción les había salido bien a la primera, en otras canciones, Len nunca quedaba satisfecho y repetía una y otra vez la canción, pero parecía de lo más feliz, además nunca pensó que Horo hiciera los coros tan bien

(Horo y Len salen del cuarto de grabación)

muy bien, llevare esta cinta al manager del otro grupo y terminaremos de hacer los acuerdos-les dijo, cuando salio de la cabina-pero mientras, me gustaría grabar la música de algunas canciones, tú Len, vienes mañana a grabar, mientras los demás van a la sesión fotográfica¿entendieron?

(Todos asintieron)

si quieres, te puedes ir, Len-le dijo Ana, antes de entrar de nuevo a la cabina

si… este… nos vemos luego, adiós- Len se va, pero antes le hace un gesto a Horo con la mano –"luego me hablas por teléfono", Horo entendió el mensaje y le sonrió

¡MUEVETE HOTO!-le grito Ana desde la cabina, Yoh y Fausto ya habían entrado a otro cuarto de grabación, en donde los instrumentos de cada uno ya estaban listos, Horo entro apresuradamente

 Mientras tanto

Len salía del edificio pensando en lo que había pasado horas antes, caminaba por puro instinto y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el edificio en donde estaba su departamento

Prendió la televisión pero ni siquiera le ponía atención, pues veía la pancarta que tenía en su sala…un póster del grupo, en donde todos se veían increíblemente bien, se perdió en los hermosos ojos negros de Horo pero el sonido del teléfono lo hizo regresar de su viaje a la luna, además no tardo nada en contestarlo

¿hola?

¡hola Len!

¡Horo! Que bueno que entendiste lo que te dije (tono de broma) no pensé que lo harías

ja, ja, ja, (sarcástico) que gracioso… acabamos de terminar unas canciones, en fin, me gustaría verte…

si, igual yo quiero verte… ¿te gustaría dormir en mi departamento?-Len se sonrojaba al más no poder-digo, por que está cerca de donde van a tomarse las fotos y sería una ofensa para el fotógrafo que llegaras tarde, como es tu costumbre

(Horo tardo en reaccionar, pues también se sonrojo por la invitación de Len)

si… pero no he comido –gruñido de tripas, que hasta Len escucho- deja me compro algo…

¡no!

…. (Silencio de Horo)

ya vente… aquí pedimos una pizza¿quieres?

s-si…

bueno, entonces te dejo, no tardes (tono seductor que derrite a cualquiera) tenemos que terminar algo… (Cuelga)

Horo se quedo con la boca abierta y colgó el auricular del teléfono público

¡VEN CON NOSOTROS HORO!-Le grita Yoh desde su automóvil, Ana estaba con él- ¡Podemos dejarte en tu departamento!

¡Gracias Yoh! Pero no voy para mi departamento, tengo que ver a Len, me debe algo…

¿Qué te debe?

le preste unos discos que me gustan mucho-mintió rápidamente

nosotros pasamos cerca de ahí, te podemos dejar cerca-le dijo Ana

ah bueno¡gracias!

Horo subió al auto, dejaron a Horo como a 2 cuadras del departamento de Len, se despidió de ambos chicos

¡Hasta luego Yoh, Ana!

¡más te vale no llegar tarde a la sesión fotográfica, que no este no significa que te perdonare otra llegada tarde¿escuchaste?-le decía Ana, cuando el auto arrancaba y se alejaba

Horo camino hacia el edificio, Len lo veía desde la ventana de su apartamento…

El corazón de ambos latía al más no poder…

Horo llega al edificio y sube al séptimo piso en donde se encontraba el departamento de Len, nunca había entrado a ver el interior, pero sabia que debía ser muy grande, por que solo había 5 departamentos en ese piso… toco en la puerta que tenia Tao Len escrito en una placa. Len no tardo nada en abrirle

h-hola-le dijo, nerviosamente

hola, Len-le contestaba Horo-Horo, mientras entraba y veía el departamento de Len, era gigantesco ni siquiera parecía departamento, más bien era una casa, y una muy lujosa- bonito departamento-le dijo muy sorprendido

(Len cierra la puerta)

me lo regalo mi abuelo, pero no es tan bonito como tú

(Ambos se sonrojan –gruñido de tripas de Horo-Horo-)

ja, ja, se me olvidaba que no habías comido

pues no, no he comido nada desde hace horas –se acerca peligrosamente a Len- además hace rato gaste muchas energías

pues no fuiste nada más tú- (Len besa suavemente a Horo-Horo y sonrojo general)

aunque acepto tú invitación de comer pizza-le dijo Horo-Horo cuando se separaron

muy bien-Len toma el teléfono y busca el número de una pizzería en su agenda- ¿de que quieres la pizza? – (le pregunta a Horo-Horo)

de lo que sea-le contesta este y va a la sala en donde esta la pancarta-¡a que bien me veo en esta imagen!

(tono sarcástico) ah que humilde-(le contestan en la pizzería)- hola, me gustaría pedir una pizza de peperonni, bla, bla (–ya saben, les da la dirección, etc.)

Horo-Horo mira por la ventana y ve la ciudad –bonita vista- le dice

Len lo abraza por detrás y empieza a besarle el cuello

no es tan linda, tú la opacas

ah, gracias por el cumplido-

Len sigue besándolo y le susurra –me gustaría tener más privacidad, cierra las cortinas-

Horo-Horo obedece al instante y corre Las cortinas, haciendo que ese cuarto quede un poquito más oscuro… Len sigue besando a Horo-Horo y este… feliz, dejándose querer, de repente Len toma una actitud más agresiva… avienta a Horo-Horo encima de un sillón (queda todo mal acomodado, con una pierna encima del soporte para los brazos) y Len se le sube encima justo encima de su miembro y empieza a hacer movimientos circulares, haciendo que Horo-Horo sintiera más placer

ah…Len…ah… (Gemidos de placer)

sí… di mí nombre… (Le susurraba al oído, mientras hacia los movimientos un poco más lentos, pero ejerciendo más presión)

Len… Len… Len… ¡Len!

¿quieres que me detenga? (susurro que derrite a cualquiera)

no… no te detengas… ah… (Gemidos de placer)

Horo-Horo empieza a desabotonarle la camisa a Len y este hace lo mismo con Horo-Horo…el juego de las caricias no se hace esperar y Horo-Horo empieza a tocar a Len por todos lados… y este empieza a besarlo, Horo-Horo esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo, quiere abrazar a Len, pero solo hace que este pierda el equilibrio (por la forma en la que estaba sentado sobre él) y caiga al suelo

Len estaba el piso son poder decir algo, Horo-Horo se asomo por el borde del sillón

perdona- le dijo

Len empieza a reírse –ja, ja, ja… Horo-Horo, eres un tonto

el más tonto del mundo, pero el que más te ama… (Horo-Horo se pone encima de Len y le besa el cuello)… Len lo abraza…pero muy disimuladamente empieza a desabrocharle el pantalón

Len Tao… eres todo un pillo

así es… (Empieza a besarle la oreja y a hacer un ruidito que parecía un ronroneo)

Horo-Horo mete la mano en el pantalón de Len y empieza a hacer cosas sucias (N/A imagínense que)

Len se vuelve loco de placer… empieza a desabrocharse su pantalón y se lo quita-además le quita él pantalón a Horo-Horo-… pero esta vez es él quien quiere "mandar" así que da una voltereta un poco brusca, quedando él encima de Horo-Horo… empieza a besarlo y a tocarlo por todas partes...

déjame estar dentro de ti- le susurra…

Horo-Horo solo empieza a besarle el cuello y a abrasarlo con más fuerza…

Len entiende la respuesta y baja sus manos hasta los muslos de Horo-Horo… los acaricia y empieza a separarlos…besa con más efusividad a Horo-Horo… esta a punto de penetrarlo… cuando…

Tocan a la puerta

¡la pizza!-susurran ambos… rápidamente ambos se visten (mal… por cierto)

Len abre la puerta y el repartidor lo ve (�¡muy extraño, pues estaba todo despeinado, sudado y con una cara de satisfacción!)

aquí esta su orden, una pizza extra familiar de peperonni con extra queso, son 25 dólares, por favor-

ah si… este… (Agarra su cartera y saca un billete de 50) tenga… quédese con el cambio, es su propina (le arrebata la pizza y le da el billete-casi al instante le cierra la puerta en la cara-) El repartidor solo veía el billete sorprendido…

Len cerró la puerta… y nada más empieza a reírse

¿Qué?-le pregunta Horo-Horo- ¿de que te ríes?

de nada… vamos a comer la pizza ¿no que traías mucha hambre?

(Horo-Horo sonríe de una manera muy kawai)

¡pero vamos a ver la tele!-

Len lo mira extrañado –esta bien, deja voy por una colchoneta-

(Len sale de la habitación, dejándole la pizza a Horo-Horo –quien prende la gigantesca televisión que tiene Len, y empieza a buscar programas entretenidos-)

Len regresa y pone la colchoneta en el suelo, ambos se sientan-

¿tu qué me recomiendas, pequeño tigre?

(Len se sonroja por el "cumplido" de Horo-Horo _"ya me esta poniendo apodos tiernos… además mi animal favorito es el tigre"- _pensaba) (N/A esto es algo cursi para mí)

¿aja, si dime?

este… -Len regresa a la realidad- no sé, no veo mucho la Televisión

(_"¿no ve mucha televisión y tiene una gigantesca en su sala?)_ Pensaba Horo-Horo �.�

�¿Qué! . -(Len comprendió su gesto)

no nada-(sonrisa Kawai de Horo-Horo)

(Sonrojo de Len)

bueno, ya vamos a comer-(Horo-Horo abre la caja de la pizza y agarra 1 rebanada de pizza

voy por unos platos y catsup, ni modo que te vallas a comer la rebanada en la mano �.�-

(Mirada muy Kawai de Horo-Horo tipo "_gracias Len"_)

Len va a la cocina y trae platos, servilletas y catsup y regresa… le da un plato a Horo-Horo, quien sigue comiendo de lo más animado

Para no hacer más larga la historia, se terminan la pizza y ven películas hasta altas horas de la noche… como estaban en la colchoneta, Len solo llevo 2 almohadas y se acostaron –siguieron viendo películas, pero Len estaba acurrucadito al lado de Horo-Horo, abrazándolo… y Horo-Horo lo abrazaba por la cintura –obviamente Len estaba recargado en su brazo- (Imagen muy Kawai), hasta que a ambos les gano el sueño…

Un chico dormía acurrucadito en una sala… había tenido un hermoso sueño, pero no sabia cual… no lo recordaba… pero sabia que había sido placentero

"para bailar la bamba… para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia" (N/A ¡La bamba! xD)

_Esa canción le resultaba extrañamente familiar…_

"yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero, soy capitán, soy capitán…"

Horo-Horo, contesta tú maldito teléfono-

_Otra voz extrañamente familiar…_

"por ti seré… por ti seré…"

¡TU TELEFÓNO!

Horo-Horo despertó exaltado, Len estaba encima de él –sentado en su vientre- con su teléfono celular en la mano… inmediatamente lo contesto

¿hola?

hola ¿hablo con el joven Horo-Horo?

si soy yo

ah –voz visiblemente emocionada- mucho gusto, yo soy la señorita Tamao, usted tiene una sesión fotográfica conmigo a las 4:30 de la tarde, pero vera, tuve un contratiempo y la cita será a las 8:00 de la noche… ¿esta disponible?...o ¿quiere que sea otro día?

("pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer"-pensaba Horo-Horo)

no, no hay problema

muy bien, entonces aquí lo espero…le hablaba para avisarle

si (tono Kawai) no hay problema, yo estaré a esa hora

¡ah! Bueno, hasta luego y cuídese

si gracias… hasta luego

(Ambos cuelgan)

¿y bien?-(Len lo mira con cara de _"dime todo… a mi NO me debes GUARDAR secretos"_)

Horo-Horo logra sentarse –haciendo que Len se resbale y se siente sobre sus piernas- y le de un pequeño besito en los labios

nada interesante –bota el celular a un lado- ¿estas celoso de que me hablaran o qué? (mirada retadora)

pues debo cuidar lo que es mío, no valla ser que una lagartona vieja-fácil quiera aprovecharse de MÍ pedacito de Hielo

¡ay que tierno!-le dice Horo-Horo y lo abraza… Len se siente tranquilo, seguro…amado, también abraza a Horo-Horo y le acaricia el cabello, por dentro desea fuertemente que el amor que hay entre ellos dos NUNCA termine, que nada se interponga entre ambos… débilmente susurra –te amo, Horo-Horo- y escucha un –"yo también te amo"- en un susurro… Lo que no se imaginaban ambos, es que su sueño se rompería ese mismo día, por culpa de alguien más…


	3. el engaño

¡AHHHH! no puedo creer que les guste enserio, me sorprende o.o, bueno contestare algunos review's

MOTOKO 1111: Ahh(suspiro)... ni yo misma sé como pude escribir algo como eso ...(lo de pequeño tigre xD) me parecio de lo más cursi! xD y ¿que eso de "asunto pendiente con tu navajita"? o.Ó Y GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN! .

Jiannetsuke-TAK: la malvada sera Tamao... y tendra un terrible destino... ya verás... ya verás... todo se paga en esta vida xD

Hitomy miwa akimoto: si yo lo sé! soy una puerca! xD ¡ECHALE LA CULPA A EVA... ELLA FUE LA CULPABLE! xD (espero que hayas leído esto Eva ... xD)

mailyn asakura: ya veras que todo se solucionara xD ¡gracias por tu comentario n.n! y ya pronto lo continuare... este fic no pasa de dos semanas xD!

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi T.T gracias DeRaNgEd Of YaOi T.T debo decirte algo¡eres mi escritora favorita! T.T eh leido varios fics tuyos y todos son hermosos . unos bien pervertidos pero lindos xD... en serio... tú estilo es único . y si somos malvadas... je je je xD

Aiko Shinigami: je je je...soy muy malvada verdad? xD

Karenu-Kiyoto: yo tampoco me eh acostumbrado! enserio... no sé que pasa por mi cabeza cuando escribo xD

Bueno sin más... aqui va el 2do capitulo... no es mucho... pero es "el nudo" de la historia xD

Las 8:00 de la noche, Horo-Horo llegó puntual al estudio fotográfico (toda la tarde se la paso en el estudio de grabación viendo a Len cantar)

Toco la puerta…

¡pase!

Horo-Horo entro… El estudio… era gigantesco… habían luces por todos lados… unas eran blancas otras de colores, aunque eran tenues… miles de cámaras… había fondos de distintas partes del mundo… un sin fin de cosas interesantes…

¡-buenas noches, joven Horo-Horo!- una chica de cabello rosado le hablo desde la esquina del estudio

hola, buenas noches (tono kawai)

¡soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras!-chilló de repente

¿eh? (cara de desconcertado)

si soy de sus más grandes admiradoras, la #1 me atrevería a decir…-le dijo de nuevo- cuando la señorita Ana me contrato para tomarles las nuevas fotos del álbum… me quede impresionada… no pude reaccionar…

ah este… (Tono nervioso)

y lo mejor es que USTED es mi integrante favorito- (Tamao se empezó a acercar peligrosamente hacia donde estaba Horo-Horo… vestía provocativamente… solo tenía una micro-falda y una playera un poco traslucida…)

este… (Tono muy nervioso) ja, ja, ja… gracias… supongo… (Empieza a alejarse, pero pega con una pared… Tamao lo acorrala)

bueno… comencemos-(le dijo con una sonrisa pícara)- por aquí por favor…

Horo-Horo tragó saliva…

la señorita Ana me dio un traje especial, que usará en las fotografías…-(le da una bolsa negra en donde esta el conjunto)

Horo-Horo toma la bolsa y empieza a quitarse el suéter… Tamao lo miraba muy descaradamente…

¿me permites?..

no

(Horo-Horo pone una cara tipo: _"¿te largas? … voy a cambiarme"…_ ella al parecer entendió el mensaje)

ah sí… con permiso…-desaparece tras una puerta

_"Que chica tan rara… mejor terminamos esto rápido"-_Horo-Horo se cambia rápidamente… minutos después aparece Tamao de nuevo… pero se había cambiado… ahora llevaba un vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación (N/A imagínense como)… Horo-Horo tragó saliva…_ "esto se pone verdaderamente peligroso"_

por aquí…por favor-

Horo-Horo siguió a la chica a un cuarto especial… estaba tenuemente iluminado…había una cama con muchos cojines morados…tenia cortinas de tela negra… en fin, muy al estilo _DARK,_ pero con una cámara enfrente

solo ponte cómodo… -(le dijo Tamao muy descaradamente)

"_mendiga vieja puerca"_ pensaba Horo-Horo… se subió en la cama y puso un rostro seductor… se acomodo de distintas formas… _algunas muy provocativas_, mientras Tamao no dejaba de fotografiarlo… se sentía un poco incomodo, pero quería terminar rápidamente con esa sesión fotográfica, había algo de esa chica que no le gustaba nada…

Casi después de 2 horas de fotografías, Tamao terminó…

listo…

Horo-Horo se levantó inmediatamente

¿ya se va a ir?

si…

¡pero que mala anfitriona soy!... déjeme ofrecerle un vaso de agua antes de que se valla, por favor…

bueno, pero solo un vaso…

Tamao salió del cuarto e inmediatamente regreso…

tenga

Horo-Horo bebió rápidamente _"ya me quiero ir…."_… de repente todo empezó a darle vueltas… sintió un vértigo repentino… _algo estaba mal _

¿Qué es esto?-miró enojado a Tamao-¿Qué le pusiste al agua?

Ella solo empezó a reírse… mientras desabotonaba su vestido (que tenía botones por delante) –no te preocupes…. Nos vamos a divertir mucho… ya verás….

Lo último que vio antes de que la droga diera efecto por completo… fue a Tamao completamente desnuda y caminando hacia donde estaba él…

Horo-Horo despertó en su departamento… le dolía la cabeza… estaba en su cama, completamente desnudo (cosa que le extrañaba por completo)y no recordaba nada

¿cómo llegue aquí?... ah… mi maldita cabeza me va a explotar…

"_para bailar la bamba… para bailar la bamba"_

mi celular… ¡aquí estas! (lo contesta)

¿hola?

Horo-Horo (tono de reproche) ¿Dónde estabas¡Trate de llamarte varias veces y no me contestabas¿Con quien estabas?

este… (Horo-Horo no sabía que decirle… por que ni siquiera él sabia donde había estado…)Len...

¿Dónde estabas? (_enojado_)

aquí estuve… lo que pasa es que duermo como tronco… ya sabes(nervioso)...no estuve con nadie

ah (tono un poco molesto) ¿vas a seguir viviendo ahí?

¿qué?

pues si… ¿no te gustaría vivir conmigo?

s-si (tono mezclado de _"pues ya que" y "¿Por qué no?")_

muy bien… prepara tus cosas, adiós-(tono cortante)

adiós-

Len colgó la bocina… _¿me estará diciendo la verdad?... hace rato le llame y me contesto ...una mujer_…

¿Que tal? xD espero que les haya gustado... aunque a mi no me convenció mucho u.ú

sigan dejando sus review's! xD


	4. Consecuencias

Holaaaaaa a todos :3

Perdonen la tardanza... lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada terminando mis otros fanfiction (de saint-seiya) :3 (visitenlos xD)

Bueno... respondere algunos review's

"_Sabes a chocolate... sabes a chocolate sí...beso te beso.. te quiero besar"_ :3 lo siento, yo y mis traumas con Kumbia Kings ¡kuuukkuuu! _"que no pare la música de sonar... que no pare la música... quiero bailar"_ :3 ja, ja, ja xD bueno, ahora si respondere algunos review's...

mailyn asakura: Si... la verdad Tamao se me hizo la más indicada -yo no soy anti-fan- por que no hay nadie más que suplante su lugar...xD

MOTOKO 1111: tranquila xD y como ya lo dije antes... se me hizo la más indicada, pero a mi no me cae mal :3

Jiannetsuke-TAK: Si... en este capitulo recibira su castigo xD... bueno, espero que les guste.. aunque este no sera el fin de Tamao.. xD noooooo hay Tamao para rato xD

Hitomy miwa akimoto: si... Tamao es una ofrecida uu, me inspire en una persona cercana a mí xD

Luine Ear: Bueno, cambie un poco la personalidad de Tamao xD por que siendo así de simplona-como siempre lo ah sido- no daría gran fuerza a su personaje en esta historia xD

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi¡feliz cumpleaños! (aunque no se que dia sea xD) y cuando termines tu fic me avisas! xD y Tamao tuvo que aparecer, por que tenia que haber un conflicto en este fic no? xD

jul tao: ah que bien xD yo pense que no tenía coherencia al escribir xD, bueno tarde un poco en actualizarlo xD pero aqui esta el fic xD

Bueno T..T aqui esta mi fiction y que soy re'masoquista y re'pendeja quisiera recordar que HOY se me perdio mi idiota celular �� maldita sea, quien se lo haya encontrado y no me lo regrese es un hijo de "#&/(¡ aunque yo tengo la culpa de no haberme fijado T..T en fin al ritmo de "Na Na Na mi dulce niña" (vean capitulos anteriores xD) les dejo mi Fiction

Me voy de vacaciones una semana así que no podre actualizar.. sorry T..T

Capitulo 4

Consecuencias

Colgó el teléfono…. Una furia repentina se apodero de él, tomo uno de los jarrones chinos, rarísimos, que le había regalado su hermana y lo aventó contra un espejo, ambos se rompieron al instante

soy un idiota… soy un idiota- era lo que se repetía una y otra vez- _pero no_ (dudó)… _¿Por qué debo hacer conjeturas tan rápidamente?... Horo-Horo… debo estar seguro de lo que pienso… debemos arreglar esto…._

Len fue en busca de una escoba y una bolsa para recoger los pedazos de cristal…

…..

Horo-Horo estaba en su habitación… le dolía mucho la cabeza

_¿pero que hice el día anterior?... tengo lagunas mentales… lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba en el estudio fotográfico… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

¿ya despertaste?

Horo-Horo se sobresalta y ve a Tamao con una de sus camisas

¿TAMAO?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

ji, ji, ji (risita tonta)… ah… Horo-Horo… ¿qué no recuerdas nada?

¿recordar qué?

ji, ji, ji (risita tonta) bueno… (Saca unas fotografías y se las muestra)… ayer nos divertimos mucho…

Horo-Horo mira horrorizado las fotografías… él y Tamao están juntos, teniendo relaciones… siente un asco terrible hacia él mismo

¿Cómo pudiste?

¿Cómo pudiste? (Tamao imita el tono de Horo-Horo, pero en forma irónica) no, queridito… AMBOS estábamos de acuerdo en hacerlo

tú me drogaste

si… ¿y qué?... la droga no te subía la calentura, amorcito… te acostaste conmigo por que no soportas estar con el idiota ese… tú ocupas una mujer…

¿idiota?

si… Len Tao…

Horo-Horo se queda confundido… nadie sabía que él y Len andaban juntos…

eres una mentirosa…-

por favor... y ¿esto qué? (Tamao toma un pequeño libro y se lo enseña… era su Diario)

¿Cómo conseguiste esto?... ¿de donde lo sacaste?

a ja, ja, ja… fue cuestión de _"buscar"_ un rato… (Habla con un tono melodramático y a la vez infantil recitando las palabras del diario_) "no se si estoy enamorado de él"… "me siento muy confundido"_ (se acerca al oído de Horo-Horo y le susurra, cambiando el tono) después de leer eso… me diste asco…

Tamao se separa del chico y se va de su departamento, pero antes de irse le dice

puedes romper esas fotos, si quieres… yo tengo los negativos y están muy bien cuidados…

Horo-Horo se siente como cucaracha aplastada… en menos de un día ya había engañado a Len… no pudo evitarlo… empezó a llorar de puro coraje

….

Tamao estaba ya fuera del edificio

bonita oportunidad me encontré… ja, ja, ja… podría incluso arruinar la reputación de esos dos… no… no nada más de esos dos… ¡la de todo el grupo, ja, ja, ja… si… tal vez… sería la forma perfecta de vengarme de esa rubia idiota… la muy maldita aprenderá a no meterse más conmigo… ja, ja, ja…(mira su reloj) pero que tarde se me ah hecho… tengo una cita importante… ja, ja, ja

……

Len caminaba en dirección del estudio fotográfico, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía por que… pero sentía que Horo-Horo le mentía, trataba calmarse un poco pero no podía… la llama de la duda ardía dentro de él…-mierda- se repetía una y otra vez… el celular no paraba de sonar

¿hola?

_hola Len…-_

¿Qué paso, Jun?

_solo hablaba para saludarte y avisarte que voy a estar de visita en tu ciudad… solo serán 2 días… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?-_

si, Jun… no hay problema-la voz de Len sonaba cortada

_¿te pasa algo?_

no… nada… tengo que colgar… adiós…-

Len corta la llamada e inmediatamente marca un número conocido

vamos… contesta…-

_¿hola?-_

Horo-Horo… solo te marco por que no voy a estar en mi departamento… no vallas, por que no me encontrarás… acerca de la mudanza, Jun va estar unos días por aquí, así que vas a tener que cambiarte después

_Len, yo quería advertirte algo-_

¿Qué?

_¿en donde estás?-_

me tengo que ir…. Adiós- (Len le colgó quería hablar acerca de su paradero, dejando a Horo-Horo como idiota, al otro lado del teléfono)

Entró al edificio y subió las escaleras –el elevador le traía malos recuerdos- meditaba acerca del asunto pero no se le iba la idea de la cabeza que Horo-Horo lo estaba engañando… -_maldita sea-_

Al fin había llegado al piso en donde estaba el dichoso estudio fotográfico y notó que estaba cerrado… _-maldita sea… ¿Qué creen que tengo todo su tiempo?-_ Len estuvo esperando cerca de 10 minutos, estaba sentado en el pasillo, eran varías oficinas las que estaban en ese piso… trato de calmarse escuchando la música que salía de una bocinas…

Como cuchillo… en la mantequilla

Entraste a mi vida… cuando me moría

Como la luna… por la rendija

Así te metiste… entre mis pupilas

Y así te fui queriendo a diario…

Sin una ley… sin un horario

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño…donde estabas tú

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mí

Y nadie le apostaba

Aquello fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mí

Se apiado de mí

Se apiado de mí

Como la lluvia

En pleno desierto

Mojaste de fe

Mi corazón

Ahogaste mis miedos

Como una dulce voz

En el silencio

Así nos llego el amor

Amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario…

Sin una ley… sin un horario

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño…donde estabas tú

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mí

Y nadie le apostaba

Aquello fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mí

Y nadie le apostaba

Aquello fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiado de mí

Se apiado de mí

Se apiado de mí

(HERMOSA CANCIÓN DE REYLY T..T)

maldita sea… ¿Por qué tenían que poner música romántica?...-la sangre le hervía… no estaba dispuesto a esperar a l maldito fotógrafo…

Hola… perdón si te hice esperar… tuve que arreglar ciertos asuntos-

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos… era la misma voz de la tipa que había contestado el teléfono…alzó la vista, una chica de pelo rosado le sonreía de manera idiota, la barrio con la mirada y noto que traía un fólder y una camisa muy parecida a una de Horo-Horo… los nervios se le exaltaron

sabes… que poco profesionalismo de tú parte-

ni que fuera para tanto-Tamao abrió el estudio, Len la siguió… se estaba controlando por que de verdad quería matarla a golpes y pedirle explicaciones… entraron a un despacho, que tenía una ventana enorme

espera aquí, por favor-

¿más tiempo?-(tono frío)

bueno, si ya esperaste un rato ¿Qué te afecta esperar un poco más?-(tono prepotente)

mira, gata (haciendo énfasis en "gata") a mi no me vas a tratar como te de la gana¿escuchaste?

ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír (sale del despacho y deja el fólder en un escritorio)

maldita vieja idiota… ¿Qué se cree?-

La mirada de Len se desvió hacia el fólder, al parecer eran fotografías, por que una esquina sobresalía… sintió curiosidad y abrió el fólder y miró, horrorizado, el contenido… eran fotografías de Horo-Horo y esa tipa, teniendo relaciones, habían cerca de 36… en cada una se notaba la mirada de satisfacción de Horo-Horo… el sentimiento de ira regreso de nuevo…

maldita vieja…-

Tamao regresaba al despacho y vio como Len tenía el fólder…

¡DEJA ESO, INMEDIATAMENTE!

Len no se movió, las manos le temblaban de furia

¿QUÉ ESTAS SORDO? DEJA ESO- Tamao se acerca y le quita el fólder… Len miraba el piso con furia… _Horo-Horo lo había engañado_…y enfrente de él, estaba la persona con la que se había acostado…

¡ERES UNA MALDITA GOLFA!-Len empujo a Tamao con una fuerza inmensa, ella literalmente voló y fue a estrellarse contra el cristal de la ventana, que al instante se rompió… Tamao se caía de gran altura e iba a aterrizar, justamente a una de las avenidas más transitadas de la ciudad…Len solo se acerco y miró por el vidrio roto… Tamao yacía inmóvil en el pavimento…


	5. ¿más consecuencias?

Hoy 8 de Diciembre del 2005 subo este capitulo con los ojos ardiendome al más no poder por 2 cosas:

1-Hoy hubo un eclipse de sol, que solo puede verse cada 15 años, creo... y pues ya saben, Patricia es una pendeja y ahí va de idiota a mirar el sol fijamente como unos 5 minutos xD y se que ma los ojos xD, bueno, al menos pude ver claramente como la luna cubría la mitad :D... si lo se... soy una enferma xD

2-Estoy muuuuy triste por que (es una estupidez, pero comprendanme) ¡MU DE ARIES ESTA MUERTO! TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DE ORO LO ESTÁN... POR ANDAR SALVANDO A LA MALDITA PIRUJA DE SAORI... BBBUUAAA EN LA SAGA DE HADES BUUUAAA BUUUAAA T..T T..T -perdonen ya me dio un ataque-

Si ya se que me tarde subiendo el capitulo, sorry... espero que les guste ;-) contestare unos review's xD ah si, antes hare una aclaración: Tamao no esta muerta-es como las cucarachas, dificiles de exterminar xD-

Jiannetsuke-TAK: ya hice la aclarición y quiero decirte que casi ya descubriste el trama de la historia xD

horitazoldick: sigue en tu locura esta bien xD-a mi me ha pasado- ja, ja, jaaaa xD

Hitomy miwa akimoto: holaaa si me tarde muchisisimo en subir el fic, sorry... xD viva la locura!

aelita : neeel no se murio >. , lastima por todas sus anti-fans ja ja ja xD sorry

Luine Ear: si pronto se arreglara todo entre horo y len -pero antes ambos van a sufrir mucho jua juas juas xD-

mailyn asakura: golpeame golpeame por haberme tardado tanto! entierra tus uñas en mi piel¡lastimame!...espera, eso solo lo hace mi lindo Mu xD, perdon, me emocione de másxD

Hazuki : ahhh que bien! -me siento identificada a alguien más le gusta Kumbia Kings- (unas lagrimas de felicidadsalen de mis ojos, ocasionando que me ardan aún más aaaaahhhhh-grito de dolor xD)

chocolana: tu review me gusto mucho xD, ji tienes razón, el mundo esta lleno de perras, por ejemplo: Emma Watson-si la perra inglesa que se quiere quedar con mi danielito radcliffe, Saori-si es una perra ateniense-japonesa la muy maldita hace que todos mueran por salvarla neel por mi que se pudra, Camilla quien sabe que-la maldita se va a casar con el pricipe carlos, malditos viejos idiotas, por eso el principe William reinara en vez de él xD, mi hermana-me ahorro explicaciones, mis malditas amigas-viejas ofrecidas! etc. etc. etc... bueno, gracias a tu review! xD

Yumi Tao: no al principio no le va a querer hablar, pero pues todo se arreglara xD

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi: Te comprendo muy bien T..T a mi tambien me han borrado fics T..T de Saint Seiya! T..T -si alguien tiene los primeros capitulos de lagrimas que corren, porfa avisenme-

Si creo que ya son todos xD, bueno aqui les dejo el fic, esperando que les guste el capitulo, se cuidan! y... ¡MMMMUUUU!-grito desgarrados BBBUUUUAAA BUUUUAAA T..T

* * *

Y ahí la vio… su ¿cadáver? Tirado sobre el pavimento… varios curiosos hicieron rápidamente un circulo, uno llamó por teléfono al hospital más cercano, unos volteaban hacía el lugar de donde había caído, mirando el rostro de Len asomándose por la ventana

¡HABIA COMETIDO UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

Len se apartó de la ventana asustado… había asesinado a alguien y la pena de tal atrocidad era el mismo destino…morir… tenía que esconderse¡tenía que correr, sin embargo ¿A dónde ir?...sus piernas cobraron vida, salió de edificio y se dirigió a quien sabe donde… estaba demasiado dolido y asustado como para pensar… -Horo-Horo…- ese era el nombre del hombre que ¿amaba?... ¿lo amaba?... era un idiota, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que "formalizaron" su relación cuando ya se había revolcado con una facilota… maldita sea… cuando la repentina euforia que le había atacado desde hace rato, dejara de hacerle efecto, Len pudo reaccionar… levantó la vista y observo el lugar… estaba cerca de la casa de Yoh… dios santo¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, bajo la mirada de nuevo, decepcionado por lo que había hecho…camino unos 30 metros más y se topo con la gran casa de Yoh, con gran dificultad toco el timbre…

¡un momento!- la voz de Yoh… con solo escucharla el peso de su corazón disminuyo un poco

El chico de cabello castaño tardó un poco en abrir, miro asustado a su amigo, pues su aspecto no era de lo mejor… tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida

¿LEN?-

El chino alzo la vista y se encontró con la de Yoh

Yoh… maté a alguien-le dijo en un susurro que Yoh no pudo escuchar

¿Qué dijiste?-

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y la euforia y desesperación lo abordaron de nuevo, empujo a Yoh dentro de su casa y el también entro, cerro la puerta con recelo mientras echaba un último vistazo a la calle vacía

¿Qué te pasa, Len?-

Yoh quería respuestas y las quería ahora… necesitaba saber que fregados le pasaba a su amigo, lo tomo bruscamente por los hombros mientras lo zarandeaba

¡que te pasa!-

Yoh… ¡maté a la maldita fotógrafa!- le grito desesperadamente, mientras nuevas y más abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos-la empuje y…y…-

¿Y QUÉ?... maldita sea…-Yoh se empezaba a asustar por lo que le había dicho su amigo-¡LEN!-

¡y se cayó por la maldita ventana!... ¡esta muerta!... ¡esta muerta!- Len empezaba a gritar eufórico mientras se arañaba desesperadamente el cuello con sus propias uñas

Yoh estaba asustadísimo, su amigo había hecho una estupidez… Ana salió espantada por tanto grito

¿Qué pasa aquí?- vio a Len arañarse a si mismo y vio a Yoh con una cara de ultratumba, la chica también empezó a asustarse- ¿Qué paso Yoh?-

Len… mató a Tamao…-

…..-

……..

¡rápido, una ambulancia!... una chica se cayó de un edificio… en el cruce de la primera avenida con la quinta avenida… ¡rápido la chica esta muy mal!-

El hombre colgó el teléfono, miró a la susodicha chica una vez más… tenía los ojos en blanco, estaba sobre un charco de sangre y varias costillas habían alcanzado a sobresalir por su ropa rasgada, una chica de ojos rojizos miro hacía la ventana, como muchos ahí reunidos lo hacían, agudizo la vista y alcanzó a ver a una persona… a un chico… tenía cabello violáceo... ojos ambarinos… tez blanca… cuantas veces había visto ese rostro… ¡era el vocalista de su grupo favorito, el rostro dejo de asomarse, miro al piso y vio a la pobre chica…

Una ambulancia y tres patrullas llegaron rápidamente, los paramédicos analizaron la gravedad de las lesiones de Tamao, le tomaron el pulso… todavía seguía viva, pero si no hacían algo rápido definitivamente moriría, los policías se dividían en 2 grupos, 1 revisaba la escena "del crimen" mientras que el otro grupo preguntaba a los testigos…la chica de ojos rojizos se acerco a un oficial

¡señor policía! Yo vi quien la aventó por la ventana-

¿Qué dices, niña?-

si, señor policía-(señala la ventana) un chico de ojos dorados y cabello violáceo la aventó… ¡Len Tao! Vocalista del grupo oversoul-

mira niña¿estas segura, por que tus declaraciones son graves-

estoy segura…-

muy bien, no te vallas, tengo que arreglar algo-

El oficial tomo uno de sus ¿comunicadores? (1) y empezó a dar órdenes

oficial James, revise las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad, quiero que me avise en menos de 15 minutos quien fue la última persona que salió de la escena del crimen-

en un momento, oficial Marco-

El oficial dejo de hablar y miro a la niña una vez más

bien niña¿Cómo te llamas?-

Jean-

muy bien, Jean…no te muevas de aquí-

La chica solo asintió

El oficial James hizo lo que su compinche le ordenó, inmediatamente fue a revisar las cintas de seguridad que había de las cámaras ubicadas en el pasillo donde estaba el estudio fotográfico, se podía ver claramente cuando Len llegaba, momentos después llegaba Tamao y ambos entraban, minutos después Len salía corriendo a toda velocidad… no había duda… Len Tao era el culpable de la caída de Tamao…el oficial le hizo saber todo a su compañero y también le aviso algo acerca de unas fotografías, Marco y unos 5 policías más fueron en busca del culpable, se dirigieron inmediatamente a su departamento (todos en la cuidad sabían exactamente donde vivían todos los integrantes del grupo), tocaron la puerta… nadie contesto

¡abran inmediatamente o tiramos la puerta!-

No se obtuvo respuesta

Utilizando la fuerza bruta, los oficiales tiraron la puerta del lujoso apartamento, ni rastro del homicida, el grupo se dividió en 2, 3 oficiales se dirigieron a la casa de Yoh y los otros 3 fueron al departamento de Horo-Horo a buscarlo… en algún lugar debía estar, además Horo-Horo estaba relacionado con esas fotografías…

El primer grupo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, la casa de Yoh se acercaba, la patrulla patino al momento de frenar, inmediatamente los oficiales salieron y tocaron la puerta con pesadez

¡abran, policía!-

Len estaba dentro, sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Yoh, Ana, que acababa de escuchar la terrible historia, estaba paralizada, con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando escucharon los gritos de los oficiales todos se sobresaltaron… los gritos de los oficiales se hacían más insistentes, unas lagrimas de desesperación escaparon de los ojos de Ana, todos sabían cual era su destino, si es que Tamao moría… de repente la puerta cedió por todos los golpes que recibía….la policía entro y apuntando con sus pistolas, entro a la habitación en donde ellos 3 estaban

¡arriba las manos!-

Los chicos obedecieron

buscamos a Len Tao, por intento de homicidio-

El chico con voz quebradiza respondió

aquí estoy-

2 oficiales lo sujetaron, lo esposaron y lo sacaron de la casa

¡un momento!... ¿A dónde lo llevan?-

el presunto suicida estará detenido en la cárcel, se le someterá a un juicio y se le juzgará, dependiendo que pase con la victima… si muere en el hospital el asesino será ejecutado…

Ana ahogo en su garganta un gemido de angustia…

………..

El segundo grupo no tardo mucho en llegar al departamento del presunto implicado, rápidamente subieron el edificio y tocaron violentamente la puerta del susodicho

¡abran la puerta, policía!-

Horo-Horo se sobresaltó, se vistió e inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta, los 3 policías entraron y empezaron a registrar su departamento

¿pero que pasa?-

estamos buscando a Len Tao presunto homicida de la joven Tamao, además usted tiene que venir con nosotros, en calidad de responsable ya que también esta implicado…-

A Horo-Horo se le heló la sangre, lo más seguro es que Len había visto las mentadas fotografías y había asesinado a Tamao…

Los oficiales terminaron de "registrar" el lugar, Horo-Horo no quiso resistirse al arresto y se fue con ellos… tenía que arreglar todo con Len…

Mientras, la vida de Tamao se debatía en el camino al hospital, los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por salvarla, cuando medio recupero la conciencia, un oficial le pregunto -¿Qué te paso?... ¿Quién te tiro del edificio?...-lo único que contesto la chica (haciendo más grave la situación) fue un –"Len…Len…Tao"

(1) no se como se llamen xD ¿wakie tokies?ja, ja, ja ni siquiera se como se llaman xD


End file.
